Savetale
by Bephony
Summary: Après l'aventure de l'underground, suite à un "sauvetage" d'enfants abandonnés, deux nouveaux enfants arrivent dans la maison de Frisk déjà remplie de monstres. Mais l'un d'entre eux est étrange, mi-humaine mi-monstre, cette petite fille a le pouvoir de les sauver, de LE sauver. By Gemini.
1. Prologue

Chalut à tous alooooors, ça fait un bail .^. … Oui je recommence tous parce que j'ai fais de la merde au début du coup voilà le nouveau prologue ! Mieux n'est-ce-pas ? Et c'est la que c'est pire au final ;;.

Voila voilà sinnon je vais avancer pendant ces vacances d'été en espérant que ça vous plairas et que j'ai fais moins de fautes d'orthographes ^^... - Je m'ennuie... Allongée sur le sol, j'attends que le temps passe. Enfin, le « temps », pas sûr que ça existe dans l'antivoid... Tous ce que je sais à propos de cet « chose » c'est qu'il est très long quand je suis seule. - Devine qui fête ses trois ans aujourd'hui ?! Je me relève brusquement. Ink va réellement me rendre cardiaque à force de me faire des coups comme ça. Attends, trois ans ? Comment sait-il qu'elle âge j'ai ? Je croyais qu'il été impossible de savoir pour ceux, comme nous, nés dans l'antivoid, d'avoir un « âge ». Je me pointe du doigt, pour ne pas le laisser en plan. J'adore quand il est excité comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant, comme moi. Il me donne un petit paquet le sourire jusqu'aux orbites. L'ouvrant rapidement, impatiente de voir le contenu. En voyant un petit carnet et des crayons de couleur je souris.

« Merci Ink ! » Signé-je au comble de la joie. - Ouvre le vas-y ! Surprise, j'obéis et découvre des dessins déjà à l'intérieur. Chacun d'eux représenté des AUs avec quelques information écrite en main. Je le serre fort contre ma poitrine, je demande tellement de détaille sur tous ces mondes, qu'il me faut au moins ça. Je prends Ink dans mes bras, heureuse de sa surprise.

Il me prends la main gauche et l'examine avec attention. Je détourne le regards, je n'aime pas que l'on vois ces codes sur ma main. Ils n'ont aucune signification ni provenance claire. Je suis née avec et ne rien savoir d'eux me terrifie. Après un moment, mon bienfaiteur me souris tendrement et me dis qu'il doit y aller. Il me tends un petit gant marron et me fait promettre de ne pas l'enlever, puis s'en vas. C'était bref, comme d'habitude. Je commence à dessiner. Je n'ai pas de réelle talent comme Ink, mais dessiner me détends. - T'es encore là l'erreur ? Me demande une voix que je connaît que trop bien. Je ne bouge plus apeuré, tandis qu'Error, satisfait de son effet, me fixe. Une douleur me traverse la main gauche. Je la sens buguer, c'est si douloureux. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache sinon,... Il ne faut pas qu'il le voient... Mais comment ? Réfléchis, bon sang, mais réfléchis ! Paniqué je me lève, cache ma main dans la poche de ma robe et m'écarte. Il ne sait rien sur ma main, et encore moins sur mon âme. - Qu'est ce que tu me cache ? Rigole-t-il en s'approchant.

J'essaye de m'en allait mais ses fils me tiennent, il fait apparaître mon âme, bien malgré moi.

Je me mise à pleurer. Tandis que les liens autour de mon âme se resserre, je hurle de douleur. - Oh tu sais crier alors ? Dommage que la première que je t'entendent sois aussi la dernière. Sur ces mots la douleur s'intensifie puis plus rien. Je ne ressens plus la douleur, ni mon corps

Suis-je morte ?


	2. Deux enfants

**Un grand merci à Cao Dream in books** **pour avoir corrigée, aller voir ses fanfic's, elle écrit vraiment bien.**

* * *

Ils sont arrivés à la frontière entre Waterfall et Snowdin.

\- Je vais examiner les alentours, lâche le squelette.

\- Attends Sans il faut –

Trop tard, il s'est téléporté. Alphys soupire. Il ne l'écoute jamais et doit l'avouer que ça l'énerve un peu.

Sans se téléporte un peu partout dans Snowdin. Aucun enfant. Il continue ses recherches dans Waterfall (j'ai changé la phrase d'origine parce qu'elle était incompréhensible, désolé) jusqu'à trouver un champ de fleurs écho qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici. Intrigué, il s'approche. Il semble y avoir quelqu'un au milieu du champ. Il continue à s'approcher.

C'est une petite fille. Elle est petite aussi bien en taille qu'en âge, il ne lui donne pas plus de 3 ans. Elle est anormalement blanche. C'est peut-être un monstre. Non, ce n'est pas un monstre, elle a une apparence beaucoup trop humaine. Une humaine ? Non plus. Les humains n'ont pas la peau aussi blanche. Ses cheveux d'ailleurs sont aussi blancs que sa peau et sa robe. Elle a une mèche bleue, discrète mais présente.

Il est à côté du corps maintenant. Il se baisse. Elle est inconsciente et gravement blessée. Il sort sa trousse de premiers secours et commence les soins. Les bras de la petite sont tailladés. Qui a bien pu faire ça à une pauvre gosse d'à peine trois ans ! En plus, elle est plutôt jolie. Outre sa pâleur extrême, elle a un visage angélique et sa mèche bleue apporte de la couleur. Il observe les mains de l'enfant. Quelque chose y semble inscrit…

\- Hey toi, éloigne-toi de ma princesse !

Il a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prend un coup de bâton sur la tête. 0,5 PV en moins. Il s'écarte. Il fait face à un petit garçon de 5 ans tout au plus lui par contre c'est un monstre. Il a un pelage roux et des oreilles de la même couleur, ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude.

Avant qu'il ne puisse porter un autre coup, Undyne arrive et retient le petit avec force.

\- Héla calme-toi petit punk, on veut juste t'aider.

\- Lâche-moi ! Il va faire du mal à ma princesse !

\- WOWIE ! BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! MON FRÈRE VA JUSTE LA SOIGNER !

Papyrus a rejoint Undyne et Sans, suivi de la petite troupe. Frisk reste avec Undyne et Papyrus afin de calmer le jeune chat, tandis qu'Alphys accourt vers la petite fille pour lui prodiguer des soins. Au bout d'une demi-heure les deux « médecins » donnent leur feu vert : elle est hors de danger. Sans prend alors la fille dans ses bras, la recouvrant de son éternel manteau bleu. Le garçon s'est calmé et endormi dans les bras d'Undyne. Il est plutôt mignon quand il est calme.

Un silence pesant s'impose dans le groupe. Alphys le brise une fois arrivés à Hotland.

\- Sans ?

\- Ouep ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- O-Où as-tu appris à soigner aussi bien ?

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- B-Bah en fait… Tu avais l'air de vraiment t'y connaître… Et beaucoup mieux que moi…

\- Je m'occupais de Pap's quand on était petits… J'ai appris sur le tas.

\- Oh j-je vois… Désolée pour la question.

\- T'excuse pas Alphys, c'est rien.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une question : j'avais jamais remarqué avant, pourquoi t'as qu'un PV ? demande Undyne.

Et c'est parti pour la foire aux questions… Il n'a pas réponse à tout non plus !

\- UNDYNE JE TE TROUVE RUDE LÀ ! le défend Papyrus.

Il pouvait remercier son frère sur ce coup là.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau alors qu'ils arrivent à l'ancien laboratoire d'Alphys. Ils décident de faire une pause. Alphys prépare des nouilles instantanées pour tout le monde, ainsi que pour le jeune monstre qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Hey le p'tit punk c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il ne répond pas et prend juste son bol de nouilles, vexé. Undyne insiste et il lâche « Damien » sur un ton coléreux.

Sans est parti voir la plus petite. Elle est allongée dans un lit du True Lab.

\- Pauvre petite… murmure t-il tandis que Frisk arrive à ce moment.

\- Ça va Sans ?

\- Oui, juste un peu sur les rotules. Heh heh.

Elle rit au jeu de mots.

\- Tu sais Sans, les questions de tout à l'heure… C'est pour mieux te connaître. Même Papyrus a parfois l'impression de ne pas savoir qui tu es. En plus tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, on veut juste t'aider…

\- Je sais, mais il y a des choses dont j'ai pas forcément envie de parler, Frisk… Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Oui, elle voit très bien. Sans et Flowey sont les seuls au courant pour les timelines. Elle n'en a parlé à personne sauf à eux deux. Sans lui avait pardonné. De toute manière c'était généralement à Chara que revenait la faute des RESET, et les génocides étaient entièrement de sa faute.

\- Mmh…

L'enfant, toujours endormie, gémit dans son sommeil cependant une douce lueur verte s'échappe de son œil gauche. Sans est surpris il la pensait humaine et seuls les monstres sont capables de manipuler la magie.

Sans et Frisk observent la petite dans un silence presque religieux. Au bout de ce qui paraît une éternité, son âme apparaît à la vue de tous.

C'était une âme étrange. Une moitié est rouge et représente un demi-cœur à l'endroit : une demi-âme humaine. L'autre moitié est blanche et représente un demi-cœur à l'envers : une demi-âme de monstre.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclame Sans.

Frisk, elle, ne dit rien. Après tout, elle pouvait remonter le temps… Bien que depuis sa sortie de l'Underground, elle n'était plus capable de le faire. Alors une personne mi-humaine, mi-monstre ne la surprenait pas.


	3. Echo

**Salut les gens, ici Gémini. Alors, je sais, pour le moment c'est chiant. Mais ne vous inquiétait pas je mets le décor et après la fanfic commencera vraiment . Encore quelques chapitres comme ça et promis l'aventure commencera uu. Svp me frapper pas . Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant, enfin j'espère XD**

* * *

La fillette se réveille avec difficulté. Il fait noir. Elle a mal, peur et froid. Elle doit se souvenir. Il a dit « si un jour tu es perdu dans un Univers, appelle-moi. J'arriverais aussitôt. » Elle ne sait pas utiliser sa voix. La petite ne peut pas l'appeler.

Elle continue de réfléchir. « Dans chaque Univers se trouve un endroit nommé le Néant. Comment t'expliquer... C'est comme le Vide, mais en noir. » Elle est donc dans le Néant. L'enfant reste allongée sur le dos et se met à pleurer silencieusement, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains. La petite fille veut rentrer chez elle. Elle veut retrouver Ink. Et elle doit le faire seul. Il lui a interdit de parler des Univers dans l'un d'entre eux.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité elle arrête de pleurer et décide de se lever. La blanchâtre s'appuie sur ses bras, elle a mal, atrocement mal. Elle crie, s'effondre sur son ventre et crache du sang. Elle continue d'essayer et fini par y arriver.

La fillette observe ses bras. Elle a des coupures partout. D'où viennent-t-elle ? Elle essaye de se souvenir. Error l'a attaqué. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait pas. Que c'est il passé ? Elle a bien entendu perdu et a fini dans un sale état. Et ensuite ? Ink est arrivé pour la sauver. Et puis... Elle ne sait plus.

Son regard se perd sur sa main droite. Toujours cette écriture étrange. Cette suite de zéros et de uns qui n'a ni queue ni tête. La signification de ces chiffres reste, pour elle, un mystère. Si tentait qu'ils aient une signification.

Une main posée sur son épaule la sort de ses rêverie. La petite se retourne violemment. L'homme, face à elle, est un squelette. Il est grand et a un air peu rassurant, accentué par deux grandes cicatrices présent en dessous de son œil gauche et au-dessus de son œil droit. Elle remarque également des trous dans ses mains. Il lui sourit de la manière la plus rassurante qu'il puisse. L'enfant se calme. L'homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Il lève les mains et signe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends, mais sache que je veux seulement t'aider.

La fillette sourit. Il parle en mains, comme elle. Mais les siennes tremblent. La petite s'en fiche et essaye de répondre.

« Je parle aussi en mains, Monsieur. Je suis perdue. Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît monsieur. »

Elle sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas la renvoyer dans le Vide. Mais pour le moment, elle veut juste partir d'ici.

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir t'aider, petite... »

L'enfant a les yeux qui se gorgent de larme. Oh non, il culpabilise. Mais comment aider cette fillette ? Lui-même ne sait pas comment sortir d'ici, sinon il n'y serait plus depuis fort longtemps. La petite pleure... Il a bien une théorie, mais elle est risquée.

« Écoute, calme toi un peu. J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner et... »

L'enfant sèche ses larmes. Une lueur d'espoir se met à briller dans son regard.

« ... S'il vous plaît ? »

Elle lui fait les yeux de chien battu.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite... Les effets secondaires ou... »

La fillette insiste. De toute manière, elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

« D'accord alors... Ferme les yeux et fais apparaître ton âme, je ferais le reste. » Soupir-t-il.

Elle lui obéit se concentre et ferme les yeux. ...

\- C'est impossible !

L'enfant ouvre brusquement les yeux. Frisk essaye alors de lui parler.

\- Salut, ça va ? Je m'appelle Frisk Dreemur et toi ?

Sans reste silencieux trop concentré sur les yeux de la fillette. L'un est bleu et semble normal. L'autre en revanche est en forme d'étoile bleue, c'est celui qui brillait à l'instant. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité l'enfant ce redresse. Elle observe longuement les deux personnes assissent près d'elle. Frisk et Sans de l'Univers d'Undertale. Plutôt facile à reconnaître avec le souvenir des cours de Ink sur les différentes AU. Mais elle a remarqué une autre personne près d'eux. Une silhouette fantomatique. C'est l'homme du Néant. Il lui fait signe qu'il n'y comprend rien non plus. Elle ne fait aucune remarque là-dessus et décide de répondre au question.

« Moi c'est Echo. »


End file.
